Sweet Dreams
by Ru-ru Makiin
Summary: Something NEW Added! This is a short romance based on Hiroyasu Ueda, the Chiroru bakery manager. With help from Chii and Hideki, will Ueda be able to follow his heart? Or will memories from the past cause him to throw it all away? Please R&R!
1. And the Bells Chimed

Hi everyone! This is the first fanfic I've ever decided to put up on the net. It's just a mini-fic that I thought up while reading Chobits, issue 4. Sorry to all those Yumi fans, but she's kinda out of the picture in this one. I just wanted to make a cute romance between the Chiroru Bakery owner, Hiroyasu Ueda, and one of my original characters, Tomaru Endoso. So while you read this, try not to think about whatever romance Ueda and Yumi had, okay? Chii plays a part in the story, and so does Hideki. Please R&R and remember, this is my first, so please don't treat it too harshly ;) Oh yeah! All main characters, except for Tomaru Endoso, belong to CLAMP. Enjoy!

Sweet Dreams

Chapter 1: …And the Bells Chimed…

It had been nearly a week since Hiroyasu Ueda, the manager of Chiroru bakery had put that "HELP WANTED" sign in the window. To him, everything had been the same day in and day out--bake the food, sell the food, clean up, go home. He did enjoy Chii's company, but having such a pleasant persocom around seemed to recollect depressing memories. He needed a real person to talk to. He needed…

It was still pretty early in the morning. The bells above the door chimed at the entrance of Chiroru's first visitor. Chii happily waltzed over to the visitor, carrying a small basket.

"Good Morning! Welcome to Chiroru! Would you like to sample a freshly-baked pastry?" Chii selected a cutely wrapped package, holding it securely in her hand.

"Thank you, could you please tell me where the manager is?"

Chii nodded, "Yes. Chii will go find Manager."

She trotted off, her lacy uniform bounced with each step Chii took. After a couple minutes, she returned with Ueda at her side. He looked across the counter at the visitor. She was a young girl, about 18 or 19 years of age. Her hair was a sort of reddish hue, with her eyes a darker shade of blue. The outfit she was wearing contradicted her features--it was a white blouse over a black skirt with a simple argyle pattern.

"Hello, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. What can I get you?" he said kindly.

Her bangs flipped as she shook her head from side to side, "No, it's alright. I noticed the sign in the window and was actually hoping for a job."

"Really? That's great! I was beginning to think that no one was going to help me out!" Ueda said excitedly.

She smiled, "Do you need to give me an interview or something?"

"No, you can start whenever you'd like! Oh, just one question…"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

She chuckled, "I'm sorry. My name is Tomaru Endoso."

He bowed politely, about to introduce himself when Chii stepped between them. She pointed to Ueda and looked at Tomaru saying, "_This _is Manager!"

Tomaru smiled, "How sweet, your persocom works here?"

Ueda glanced at Chii, "No, this is someone else's. She wanted to help him earn money, so he asked if she could help out here."

She patted Chii on the head, "Isn't that nice? You sound like a good girl."

Chii turned to Ueda, "She said Chii was a good girl! Hideki calls Chii a good girl too!"

"And they're both right! Would you mind finding Miss Endoso a uniform?" Ueda asked.

Chii agreed to his request, perkily scampering off. Ueda turned to Tomaru, "I'm sorry about Chii. She gets excited about the smallest things. I'm happy you'll be here to maybe help her understand things better."

"I think it's cute that you're actually taking your time to help someone's persocom! I'll be happy to help you out with anything at all, okay?"

Ueda looked at her bright, cheerful face. It was that very moment that he could feel a warm sensation seep back into his once shattered heart.


	2. Like a Sip of Morning Coffee

Chapter Two: …Like a Sip of Morning Coffee…

It had been a couple of days since Tomaru started working at Chiroru. She was very pleasant to the customers, proving to be a good example for Chii. 

…The day was warm, spring proved it's presence at the sight of floating Sakura blossoms. Tomaru pulled up the blinds, revealing the comfortable rays of the morning sun. The bakery was already filled with the delicious scent of coffee and sweets, giving Tomaru a cozy, serene feeling. 

"Miss Tomaru?" Ueda called calmly, "You're here early."

She turned to him, slightly surprised, "I thought you might need some help since Chii doesn't come in until nine-thirty."

Ueda watched as she picked up a rag and started to clean off tables, "Wow… thanks! You're a big help."

She just glanced at him, then went back to cleaning. He went to the kitchen to check up on some cakes that were baking.

__

About twenty minutes passed and Tomaru peeked into the kitchen, "Manager Ueda? I finished cleaning, is there anything you need me to help you with in here?"

"Everything's fine. I just finished the third batch of chocolate truffles," Ueda said, wiping the perspiration off of his forehead.

"Okay. Can I see how you decorated the cakes you made earlier?"

"Yeah! I was just about to box them up."

Tomaru looked at the beautiful cakes. Each one was very colorful and uniquely made; and each was decorated just right.

She was amazed at how fast he completed them, "How long have you been here? These are sooo beautiful!"

Ueda blushed at her compliments, but before being able to answer, he heard the bells jingle again.

"Hello? Is someone here?" It was Hideki.

Tomaru was closer to the kitchen's exit, "Good morning, sir! How may I help you?"

Hideki paused, looking at the attractive girl, "Hi. I'm…uh…looking for Manager Ueda. Is he here?"

Ueda came out behind Tomaru, "Hideki! I see you brought Chii to work today."

Chii flashed her usual grin and bowed, "Good morning, Manager!"

Hideki peeked out of the corner of his eye at Tomaru. She was in a cute uniform--it was a mostly red stylized dress with yellow details and white lace. She had on light yellow knee socks and black shoes; her reddish-brown hair was pulled into small pigtails with little yellow ribbons.

Tomaru noticed him and smiled sweetly, "Your name is Hideki? I'm Tomaru Endoso. I work with Chii!"

He blushed a little, "Yeah, Chii told me about you. She said you were really nice, and helped out a lot."

She giggled, then turned to the ivory-haired persocom, "Chii, come on! I want you to see Manager's cakes before he puts them away!"

Both girls went into the kitchen, giving Ueda and Hideki a chance to talk.

"So, you finally found someone to work for ya?" Hideki said, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah. Tomaru's great--real hardworking. She even came in early today to clean up! She likes to hang around and watch me bake too!" Ueda exclaimed with excitement.

Hideki was grinning while watching Ueda's face brighten. It was a new side of him.

"What?" Ueda asked when he noticed Hideki.

Hideki shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing…just that I haven't seen you this way in a long time, that's all."

Ueda was confused, "What are you _talking_ about? I'm not acting any different."

"Gimme a break," Hideki chuckled, "Manager, can't you see it? She's only been here a few days and you're already so much happier!"

He was silent, directing his eyes to the nicely-polished floor. Ueda wasn't sure if he should say anything about that, because it just might turn out to be another big mistake.

Hideki sighed, "C'mon, man! It's kinda like me and my coffee: every morning I wake up and head straight for that steamy cup of caffeine. It's what keeps me going all day! …_well, that and a little something else_…but putting that aside! Don't you think that Miss Tomaru is like that first cup of coffee to you?"

Ueda paused, then smiled at his realization, "Hideki…maybe you're right. I do _really_ like her company, and she's kinda cute too…"

"There ya go!" Hideki cheered, giving him a playful 'thumbs up'.

Suddenly the telephone rang. It stopped after a couple rings--Ueda figured that Tomaru or Chii had gotten it. Sure enough, Tomaru stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

"Manager Ueda? I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Furusawa is on the phone."

Ueda turned and grinned, "Tell her I'll be just a second."

Tomaru nodded and went back into the kitchen. Hideki pat Ueda on the back encouragingly, "Go get 'er! What do ya have to lose?"

Ueda smiled understandingly, "Thanks, Hideki. I'm not sure if I'm gunna do anything yet. I mean, Tomaru's pretty young too, so I'm sure she's got a line of guys her own age waiting to get a chance with her."

Hideki shrugged and headed for Chiroru's entrance, "_I dunno!_ If I were you, I wouldn't put myself down like that! But, it's your choice! See ya later, Manager Ueda!"

Tomaru peeked out once more, with Chii doing the same. Tomaru said, "Manager, Mrs. Furusawa said she's in a hurry! Maybe you should talk to her, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Tomaru."

Ueda stepped behind the counter and picked up the cream-colored phone. He listened to the busy-toned woman's request while thinking to himself, _Tomaru…could she really be that 'sip of morning coffee?'_


	3. Midnight Mocha

Chapter Three: …Midnight Mocha…

Ueda was on his way home--it was late. The city streets were still busy even after midnight. It was intriguing: the variety of neon lights gave the atmosphere a strange, hazy tint. 

As he looked around, Ueda noticed that he couldn't make out anyone's faces. Their features were erased, there were only dark silhouettes making their way through the town. But then Ueda recognized a familiar figure in front of a small ice cream shop. She was the only one who was standing out from all the others. He waited a second, trying to figure out what was going on, then decided to go talk to her.

Ueda approached Tomaru as she was handing a couple coins to the man behind the counter, "You're out late."

"Oh, Manager Ueda…I felt like taking a little walk," she paused and giggled, "Then I passed this ice cream shop and I just couldn't resist!"

They were interrupted when the silhouette behind the counter handed Tomaru her ice cream. She thanked him politely and turned to Ueda.

"You want some?"

He smiled, "Sure, why not?"

When she returned a smiled, Ueda saw a memory flash in front of his eyes: he saw his former love--a persocom--flash the same smile. He shook it off, knowing that it would just stand in his way.

Tomaru followed him to a nearby bench. They sat down, having a few spoonfuls of ice cream and making small-talk.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay later at work, but I have a test on Monday and…"

Ueda cut her off, "Don't worry about it! You've been nothing but helpful since I met you. I mean, you come to work early…you stay later…you even bake extra cookies for me when it gets too busy…"

She took another spoonful of ice cream, "Manager, I'm sorry to stop you, but…would you mind walking me home?"

His eyebrows raised in curiosity, wondering why she didn't want to talk about work. Ueda decided not to ask, he simply agreed to escort her back to her apartment.

At Tomaru's house…

__

Ueda and Tomaru stood at the entrance of the multi-level apartment complex. They both looked at each other, their faces illuminated by the yellow glow of the porch light.

"Thank you for walking me home," she said shyly, straightening the shoulder strap to her purse.

Ueda chuckled, "Thanks for the ice cream…I guess I'll see you at work in a couple of days then?"

She nodded, reaching for her keys. Tomaru was about to step inside when Ueda lightly touched her arm. 

She turned to him, "What is it?"

He opened his mouth, ready to speak, but couldn't find the words. He once again remembered a picture from the past: his first kiss with his beloved persocom. Unable to resist, Ueda pulled her close into him, he could feel Tomaru's steady breathing. His heart beat faster as he leaned in to kiss her. His touch was gentle, his kiss was soft…this was the feeling he had been missing for such a long time…but this time, the emotions were real…not just a series of programmed ones and zeros…and this kiss was sweet--Ueda could still taste the icy mocha flavor which had remained on Tomaru's glossy lips…

…And then he heard the spirited chirps and twitters of the cheerful birds. It was morning. Ueda blinked the sleep from his eyes, sitting up to check the time. He quickly bunched the covers up on his lap when he noticed his reaction to the dream. It was still pretty early, so Ueda plopped his head back onto the fluffy pillow to grab a couple extra minutes of rest.

__

He thought to himself, _I can't believe how real that dream felt!…Man, it really has been quite a while since I've actually thought about another person like that…ever since I lost her…_

Ueda stood up, deciding to get ready a little early, but felt his head start throbbing. He sat back down on the bed, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to ease the migraine. However, every time he would try to stand up, dizziness would overcome him--sending him back to bed. 

He felt himself get worse and worse by the minute, "Ugh…not today…"

**Hi! Sorry about how choppy this chapter was. I kinda wanted to use it to show how Manager Ueda's feelings are starting to develop for Tomaru, but also how he still can't stop thinking about his lost love. I'd really appreciate it if I got a few more reviews, because if no one is reading this, then I have no reason to keep writing : ( **

__ __


	4. Satisfy the Appetite

Chapter Four:…Satisfy the Appetite…

Ueda had just gotten off the phone with Hideki. He asked if Hideki would mind helping Chii deliver the few cakes that were left in the bakery, then close it up for the day. He felt bad for dropping that on Hideki at the last minute, but the way this cold was hitting him made Ueda feel even worse.

He was back in bed, his eyes heavy and his mind wandering. Before he knew it, Ueda had drifted off to sleep…

…Hours later he was awakened by yet another throbbing headache. He stood up to get something to drink. When Ueda was in the kitchen, he splashed his face with freezing water in an attempt to cool off. He went into the living room and laid down on the sofa. 

Moments after, there was a knock at the door. Ueda called for the person to come in--it was Tomaru.

She opened the door slowly, trying not to bother Ueda.

"T-Tomaru? What are you doing here?" he said with a scratchy voice.

"I ran into Hideki and Chii on my way home from school. They said you called up sick, and I thought you might want some company," Tomaru said shyly.

Ueda managed a smile, "That's sweet, Tomaru, but I'm okay. I just need to rest--I should be fine by tomorrow."

She shook her head, "I'll bet you haven't eaten anything…have you?"

"Not…not really," Ueda coughed.

Tomaru held up a medium-sized bag that was filled with colorful ingredients, "Then today, I'll be the cook! I'll make you some soup and a snack, 'kay?"

He paused, then smiled and chuckled, "Okay."

* * * * *

Ueda went in-between naps, listening to Tomaru hum cheerfully as she worked diligently in the kitchen. He thought about what Hideki had said the previous night. He really _did_ enjoy having her around. Who wouldn't? She was sweet, polite, and cheerful.

Tomaru stepped in, holding a small tray with a few plates and bowls on it. She set the tray on Ueda's lap, "Here ya go! I hope this tastes okay…"

Ueda looked at all the food, saying 'Itadakimasu!' before taking a bite. Tomaru had prepared quite a meal: she had rice, miso soup, vegetables, and a main dish of beef sukiyaki. She watched in anticipation as Ueda chewed and swallowed his first bit. He gave a look of approval, "This is delicious! You're quite the chef!"

Tomaru blushed, "Thank you! I'm so glad that you like it!"

* * * * *

After finishing the meal, Ueda graciously thanked Tomaru for her kind act. She decided to stay a while longer. She first cleaned up after cooking, then wanted to spend some time with Ueda.

"How are you?" she asked with concern.

He smiled, "I'm feeling a little better. You've been really helpful."

Tomaru moved closer, she put her hand on his forehead, then slid it down to the side of his face. She blushed when saying, "You're still warm…I'll get you a cold towel."

Ueda mouth was slightly open, he was surprised at how close Tomaru was getting. When she came back, Tomaru kneeled down--her face close to Ueda's--and carefully set the towel on his forehead.

She spoke quietly, "There you go…hopefully that will help you cool down."

Ueda was silent. He just looked into her kind eyes, feeling a strange connection to the dream he had the previous night. But then, of course, Ueda remembered how he and his persocom used to spend time together like this: she would always take care of him, doing whatever she could to make him happy.

"T-Tomaru? Can I tell you something…?" Ueda sat up, he took her hand in his.

She looked down at their hands, then up at Ueda, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "There's something I've been wanting to get off my chest for a while, but I've never really been sure how…until now…"


	5. Affections Unwrapped

Chapter Five:…Affections Unwrapped…

Tomaru was hanging on Ueda's every word. He tightened his grip on her hands--every time he tried to speak his feelings, Ueda continued to see flashbacks of his persocom and the life he had spent with her. Although he had truly loved her…he knew that one day, he would need to move on…one day was today…

His face was serious, "Tomaru, you're such a wonderful person…you've done so much for me…and I like being around you."

She listened intently, feeling Ueda's hands get warm, "Manager Ueda, I only do it because you inspire me to! I think you're a great boss--a great _friend_. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"I know that…but now I need you for something more than filling in a few hours at work…Tomaru, I _like_ you…_a lot_…and the more I see you, the more I like you."

"You…you _like_ me…"

"What I'm trying to say is," Ueda paused, noticing Tomaru direct her eyes away from him. He continued, "…I'm falling for you, Tomaru."

They were both silent. Tomaru was deep in thought. She rubbed her thumb against Ueda's nervous hands, unsure of what to tell him. Tears began to form in the corners of her blue eyes, as her heart got heavy.

Ueda looked at her, "Tomaru, are you alright?"

She threw her arms around him, setting her tear-stained face on his chest--her body lightly pressing against his. Suddenly, Ueda felt a warm feeling inside. He began to remember something he told Chii a while back…

Ueda Flashback Mode - - 

He had just plopped Chii down in front of him after she had happily hugged Ueda for giving her a job.

"You shouldn't do that," he said, slightly flushed.

"Do what?" Chii asked inquisitively, tilting her head to the side.

"You know, throw your arms around someone like that."

Chii was puzzled, "Throwing your arms around someone is bad?"

Ueda smiled kindly, knowing that Chii was still learning. He replied, "Well…I guess that depends on who it is you're throwing them around."

Chii leaned in, wondering the reason. She asked again, "What kind of person…can Chii hold on to?"

Ueda paused, pondering the right way to say the answer. "Wh-what kind?…" he repeated, then blushed heavily, "Someone you like, I suppose."

End Ueda Flashback Mode- - 

Ueda, in turn, put his arms around Tomaru's petite body. Seconds passed, and Tomaru pulled herself away from him.

"Manager Ueda…I-I'm sorry…I don't know how I feel about you…you're so kind to me, but I'm not sure if I can do this…" she said between small sobs.

Ueda stood up, watching her step out of his apartment, "Tomaru, wait! I…"

She smiled through her tears, leaning against the doorframe, "…see you at work tomorrow."

The door closed. Ueda dropped himself back onto the sofa, burying his face in his hands, _Why did I ever think she'd go for someone like me…_


	6. That Person Just for You

Chapter Six:…That Person Just For You…

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon. Tomaru had just finished studying and was on her way to work. She was a little bit nervous about seeing Ueda, but it's not like she should treat him any differently.

She stepped inside, the bells above the door chimed as it swung open. Chii was already there--she was helping Ueda put out a fresh batch of éclairs. 

Chii greeted her, "Good afternoon, Miss Endoso!"

Tomaru returned the greeting, then looked at Ueda. They made eye contact across the room. It was awkward for a moment, but Ueda broke the feeling by cheerfully smiling, "Good afternoon."

Tomaru bowed politely. Chii watched Tomaru go to the backroom to change into her work uniform. She then looked up at Ueda--he seemed unhappy to her.

Chii thought to herself, _Chii? Manager and Miss Endoso aren't smiling…does that mean they are unhappy?_

The persocom tugged on Ueda's uniform, "Manager Ueda, Chii will be in the kitchen."

She stepped through the small wooden doors, looking for Tomaru. Chii found her sitting by the changing room next to a small shelf of recipe books. She noticed that Tomaru wasn't smiling either--she was doing something that Chii had never seen before.

Chii approached Tomaru, "Miss Endoso, are you okay?"

She looked up at Chii, her face remorseful, "Chii, I didn't know anyone was back here."

Chii moved her face up to Tomaru's. She touched a tear that was sliding down Tomaru's face, "Why is Miss Endoso's face wet?"

She paused, "I-it's because I was crying."

"Crying?" Chii repeated, "Chii does not understand."

Tomaru explained, "It's what people do when they're unhappy."

Chii's face became sympathetic, "Miss Endoso is unhappy?"

She smiled, patting Chii on the head, "Oh, don't worry about me, Chii. It's silly."

"But," Chii started, "Miss Endoso's face is the same as Manager's face…this means that Manager is unhappy as well."

Tomaru paused. She felt bad for giving Ueda the wrong idea about how she felt. Chii smiled, then pointed to it, "Chii wants to know how to make Manager and Miss Endoso do this…Will Miss Endoso tell Chii why she is unhappy?"

"You have a lot of questions, don't you?"

Tomaru told Chii about everything that had happened--from the first time she saw Ueda to the previous night's confessions.

"Does Manager make Miss Endoso smile?" Chii asked, thinking of herself and Hideki.

Tomaru agreed, "Yeah…Manager Ueda _does_ make me smile."

"And Miss Endoso said that Manager threw his arms around her," Chii started.

She nodded. Chii continued, "Chii knows that whenever a person throws their arms around someone…it means that person likes the other person. When Chii threw her arms around Manager, he said Chii shouldn't do that, but Manager didn't tell that to Miss Endoso."

"So you _really_ think he cares about me? He wasn't just saying it?" Tomaru said.

The cheerful persocom smiled, "Chii thinks that Miss Endoso likes Manager, and that Manager likes Miss Endoso." 

__

"Thank you, Chii! You really _are_ a good girl."

Tomaru stood up and headed for the front of the bakery. She stepped out of the kitchen, walking up to Ueda. Chii scurried over to watch them. She thought to herself, _Chii thinks that Miss Endoso may have found the person just for her…_

**Well, I still haven't gotten any more reviews, but I still kept writing anyways! It's almost finished. I think there'll be maybe one or two more chapters left. I'm sorry if my writing is boring…like I said, it's my first! I bet a lot of people don't like it because it's not really a Hideki/Chii romance or because Yumi isn't in it. Sorry again, I'll try to make a better one soon, k?**


	7. Short and Sweet

Chapter Seven:…Short and Sweet…

It was almost time for Ueda to close up the shop. He was all alone and was doing some simple chores--sweeping, cleaning tables, the usual tasks. No matter how much he tried, Ueda just couldn't stop thinking about Tomaru. She had told him that there were some things she wanted to discuss, and that she would stop by the bakery before Ueda had to close up. 

Suddenly, Ueda heard a light tap on the glass portion of the front door. He pulled aside the small curtain to see Tomaru peeking through. She stepped inside after the door was opened, forcing an awkward smile.

"Good evening, Tomaru. Do you want a coffee or a cappuccino…or something?" Ueda offered kindly.

"No, I'm alright…but there _is_ something I'd like to talk to you about."

Ueda grabbed his coat from a nearby table, "Mind if we do it while taking a walk?"

She shook her head, and they both went for the door.

* * * * *

Chii and Hideki had been out shopping, when they noticed Ueda and Tomaru walking through the town.

"Hey, Chii. I didn't know Miss Endoso worked full days. I thought she worked the same amount of hours as you did," Hideki said, pointing them out to Chii.

"Hideki is correct. Miss Endoso left work at the same time that Chii left," she said with suspicion.

"Then I wonder why they're together."

Chii paused to think. Then she tried to put the facts together, "Chii might know! Chii thinks that Miss Endoso and Manager like each other. But Miss Endoso was afraid to tell Manager. Maybe Miss Endoso is going to do that now!"

Hideki smiled, knowing how much Chii cared about Tomaru and Ueda, "Do ya wanna find out?"

Chii's face was full of cheer when she showed her appreciation to Hideki with a warm hug. They both decided to follow the nervous couple.

"Listen, Manager, I'm sorry about last night…I know that I just came over your house without permission, and then I hung around all day…and I know how I acted, and after I left, I couldn't figure out why…and," Tomaru was tensely rambling on.

Ueda sighed, his ears were burning from her constant apologies, "Tomaru! Please! Just tell me what's on your mind."

She stopped, blushing at Ueda's comment, "You're right. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is…"

Chii and Hideki were still close behind, listening attentively to them. Tomaru continued, "Well, I was talking to Chii earlier and…"

Ueda looked at her, smiling.

"Right, right…to the point; make it short and sweet. I got it!" she chuckled nervously. Tomaru continued, "Okay… Manager Ueda…I was wrong about how I felt the other day. Because the truth is…I like you too."

Chii and Hideki looked at each other. Hideki gave a thumbs up, which Chii cutely imitated for him.

Ueda was surprised at first, but then a lighthearted smile spread on his face. He pulled Tomaru into him, putting his arms around her. They remained that way for a couple minutes, then Tomaru looked up at him. Ueda touched her rosy face, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

She spoke softly, "Oh, Manager…"

He stopped her, setting his finger against her soft lips, "Hiroyasu. I want you to call me Hiroyasu, okay?"

Tomaru nodded, smiling. She began to blush when Ueda leaned down to kiss her. Hideki's mouth dropped open. 

Chii giggled and pointed to Hideki, "Why does Hideki's face look funny?"

"I'm surprised, Chii. It's what a person does when they don't expect something," he explained to her.

"Hideki, look!"

Ueda and Tomaru were walking towards Ueda's apartment--they were holding hands and smiling cheerfully. 

Hideki grinned mischievously, fantasizing about what could happen and thinking, _Whoa! They're goin to Manager Ueda's apartment? It's kinda late too…Manager Ueda is sooo lucky! _

"Chii wants to keep following Manager and Miss Endoso!" she said, beginning to scurry after them.

Hideki quickly grabbed her hand, "Um…Chii, it might not be a good idea to follow them back to Manager Ueda's apartment."

"Chii? Why not? Does Hideki not know the way?"

Hideki stalled, he didn't want to exactly explain to Chii why they should leave Tomaru and Ueda alone, "Uh, well…"

The persocom smiled, "It is okay, Hideki. Chii understands that Hideki would rather go home."

Hideki took a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Chii. We can talk to Manager Ueda tomorrow, okay?"

Chii agreed, then picked up her shopping bags and skipped alongside Hideki as they headed home.

**Whew, I got one more review! Whoo-hoo! Since I finally scraped up some extra time, I've decided to finish up the fic. One more chapter to go, so get ready…get set…cuz here it comes! (Whoa, that was kinda dorky…)**


	8. Sweet Dreams

Chapter Eight:…Sweet Dreams…

They stopped in front of Ueda's apartment, bringing back recollections of his dream a couple nights earlier--with only a few differences. Tomaru looked at him, "You okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry…I just spaced out."

Her smile was warmer now, "I'm so happy that I talked to Chii." 

Ueda pulled her small body against his. "Me too…now that I know you feel the same way I do," he said to the giggling girl before kissing her again. He opened the door, "Come on in."

Ueda neatly set his jacket on a nearby chair upon entering. He also courteously offered to help Tomaru out of her own jacket. She went ahead of him, sitting herself down on Ueda's creamy-hued sofa. He followed close behind, taking a seat beside her.

He complimented, "Your outfit…you wore that the first day we met."

Tomaru looked at it, tugging at the hem of her argyle-trimmed skirt, "You don't like it?"

Ueda chuckled, "I _do_ like it. It's cute…_really_ cute!"

She simply smiled, her cheeks becoming rosy. Ueda sighed, trying to think of what he could say. 

Tomaru touched his hand, "Are you _sure_ you're okay? For some reason, you still look upset about something."

_This is killing me, I keep thinking about the past…why should I worry Tomaru with that? Plus, it might only hurt her…and I can't stand to see her cry_, Ueda thought to himself.

"I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Ueda said softly, tossing his memories aside once again.

She looked at him--her eyes large and filled with concern. Ueda lightly brushed his hand along the side of her face, leaning in and pressing his lips tenderly against Tomaru's. He laid her on her back as he kneeled over her. Their stomachs touched gently; Ueda felt her chest rise and fall with each breath.

Tomaru slipped her hands up and down Ueda's back, feeling his fingers run through her reddish-brown hair. She was calm, seemingly happy that this was finally happening.

However, Ueda's heart was racing. Every time his lips would part, then come together with Tomaru's, he would feel sort of guilty--there was so much that she didn't know about him.

He then pulled away from her, setting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands in confusion. Tomaru kneeled next to him, putting her arms around him and setting her head on his shoulder.

She was holding back her tears, feeling that she was doing something to upset him. Tomaru whispered, "Hiroyasu, I want you to tell me what's on your mind. If you don't talk to me, I can't see how we can do this…"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. But…I think that this is something that you really need to know…and something that I really need to tell you."

She was silent, simply waiting for Ueda to speak. He took a deep breath, then took her hand, "Tomaru…I've been married before."

Her eyes widened, but he didn't want her to say anything yet, "Wait…let me finish. I wasn't just married…she was a persocom."

The statement struck her hard, but she managed to keep her cool, "W-what happened? I mean…why aren't you…"

"Why aren't I still married? I guess…I guess it just wasn't meant to be…" Ueda then explained everything to her:

Ueda flashback mode - -

Ueda and his persocom had just finished some shopping. It was cold outside and the rain was pouring down. She was holding onto his arm, leaning against his shoulder--exactly how they always walked together. Ueda looked down at her cheerful face, and even though his mind was swirling, he managed to show her that he was happy they were together.

Preoccupied, Ueda didn't bother to look around before stepping onto the black pavement. He felt the grip of his persocom tighten suddenly, causing him to glance up--there was an oncoming car.

The lights were blaring through the sheets of rain; the driver unable to notice the two hazy figures before him. Ueda was frozen: unable to think, unable to move…all of a sudden a petite figure moved in front of him--pushing him out of the way…

He hit the pavement, hearing a screech, then a splash. Ueda could only fear the worst. Sitting up, he saw the small, motionless body huddled up in front of him. He ran as quick as could, but he couldn't get to her fast enough.

Ueda pulled her up against him, her face torn, her body shivering. And yet--she was still smiling as she had done only minutes earlier.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he heard her cheerful voice speak for the final time, "Konnichiwa!"

Then, at that very moment, her body went limp…there was nothing left that Ueda could do to save her…

End Ueda Flashback Mode- -

"Oh, Hiroyasu," Tomaru began to cry, "…I had no idea…"

Ueda pulled her close, now knowing that there would be no more secrets between them. Suddenly, Tomaru said something that took him by surprise, "I hope she would be okay with us being together…"

His eyes widened, surprised. Tomaru reasoned, "I know she was a persocom…but I know that as long as _you_ had feelings for her, she was always able to return them…and wouldn't that mean that _she_ had feelings too?"

Ueda kissed her forehead. He nodded and said comfortingly, "I think that she would have wanted it this way…she made me happy, and now _you_ make me happy…that's exactly what she would have wanted."

Tomaru cuddled up to Ueda, feeling closer than ever. She showed him one final smile before her eyes slowly shut, and she drifted off to sleep. This smile was different, somehow. It seemed to prove to Ueda that he could finally rest assured, knowing that everything was okay.

He kissed her, resting his head against hers and whispered lovingly, "Sweet dreams, my Tomaru."


	9. A final word, or is it?

A Final Word…Or is it?

Hi all! I just re-read this story, and I noticed that it kind of ended without answering a few questions. I mean, what ended up happening to Tomaru and Ueda anyways? We know that they were just starting to fall in love, so how did these passions develop into a real relationship? Also, Hideki and Chii know how Ueda and Tomaru feel about each other, so how did the couple tell them about it? Cuz Chii and Hideki were following them, they were never really _told_ about the relationship. And one final idea: Ueda _is_ almost twice as old as Tomaru, so what happens when he brings up some heavy-duty issues? 

You see all the questions? And I know you're wondering where this is going, but my point is: I'm considering writing a sequel to "Sweet Dreams." It would take place almost a year or more after the time when this story took place.

Now, what I need is some feedback! If you think this is a good/bad idea, I really need to hear from you! If everyone thinks the story is good just the way it is, then so be it. But if some people wanna see how the story could possibly continue, then more fun for me! This was my favorite story to write so far, so if you want more, I'll give ya more! Thanks so much!

~Ru-ru~


End file.
